homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Armed Forces
*United States of America}} The United States Armed Forces are one of the protagonists of Homefront's campaign and a playable faction in multiplayer. Overview The United States Armed Forces is the unified military forces of the United States. They used to have significant power projection capabilities and defense because of the advanced weapons and the placement of troops in Europe, Asia, Africa, the Middle East and the continental United States. The United States Military had began a policy of Martial Law, in which they controlled nearly everything and enforced curfews due to the spread of the H5N1 avian influenza virus and the chaos caused the economic crisis. Due to the chaos in America, the U.S. Military began to pull out their troops in Asia and by 2016 the United States was forced to pull out of its foreign installations in order to maintain a semblance of order and withdraws all their troops overseas. Because of the global economic collapse and the KPA modernization program the U.S. Military is now technologically equal with the Koreans, the swiftness of the attack and the sheer amount of soldiers the GKR had at its disposal (at least 25 million by the time of the invasion), the Armed Forces were pushed back across the Mississippi River, where they staved off the Koreans until the time of Homefront. Captured soldiers were usually either admitted into labor camps or killed, while some of the ones who escaped confinement and death either attempted to blend in with the rest of the newly-formed Peoples' Republic of America or joined up with the American Resistance. In 2027, the U.S. Armed Forces regrouped and successfully retake the cities of San Francisco and San Diego, they are currently retaking the rest of the occupied United States from the Koreans. Service Branches The United States Armed Forces consist of five separate branches, the United States Air Force, Coast Guard, Army, Marine Corps, and Navy. Ground Forces The United States Army and Marine Corps serve all ground combat roles, just as the KPA's Ground Force does for the GKR. Before the Invasion, they were two separate branches that possesed ground forces, but as the Invasion continued, the two merged together in a disorganized and scattered manner. By 2027, US ground forces were completely scattered, until the Battle of San Francisco later that year, where they joined up with Resistance fighters in a desperate effort to retake San Francisco. Many of their arms have been the same ones they have been using for decades, such as the M4, M16, M110, M249, and the PWS Diablo. They also use many of the same advanced drones the KPA Ground Force uses, like the MQ-60 AT Rhino, RQ-10 Parrot, AQ-11 Buzzard, and the MQ50 MG Wolverine. The U.S. Army still uses modernized versions of the venerable LAV-25, the M1A3 Abrams, and the HMMWV as part of its ground force arsenal. United States Special Forces In Homefront the U.S. special forces are represented by the U.S. Navy SEALs. A group of Navy SEALs, Seal Team One, are mentioned in Golden Gate. They successfully secured Alcatraz Island during the Battle of San Francisco. Additionally, AH-700 helicopters from the 160th Special Operations Aerial Regiment participated in the critical assault on the Bridge, ferrying waves of U.S. reinforcements in the face of Korean air superiority. U.S. Navy The U.S. Navy is the naval branch of the U.S. Armed Forces. In the years leading up to 2025 the U.S. Navy suffered heavy downsizing due to the economic situation including the decomisioning of the USS John C. Stennis and the USS Theodore Roosevelt. Along with the USS John Paul Jones and USS Milius, 5 destroyers took part in the Battle of San Diego, where they broke through a Korean naval blockade and secured San Diego Bay. Another one of the ships may have been a nuclear submarine since there was one in the San Francisco Bay during the final chapter, Golden Gate. In Overwatch, a partially sunken Aircraft Carrier is seen in Lake Tahoe. This is very strange as there is no waterway access from the Pacific Ocean to the Lake. It may be that the state government constructed a canal across California to act as a shipping lane to Carson City and Reno. The presence of a bridge used by the Resistance on the way to San Francisco may have also been created pre-invasion. Two likely causes to the presence of the Aircraft Carrier are that it pursued KPA forces inland and eventually succumed to attacks, or the KPA captured it, sailed it inland, and used it as a barrier to prevent the U.S. Navy from securing the Canal. The Carrier itself is either a Nimitz class or a Gerald R. Ford class. U.S. Air Force The U.S. Air Force provides air support for infantry forces using F-22 Raptors, F-35 Lightnings, and UCAVs. Some of their equipment has been siezed by the Korean People's Air Force. Air Cavalry The U.S. Army's Air Cavalry provides close air support with various helicopters. They usually field AH-64 Apache attack helicopters and the AH-700 Scout helicopter. U.S. National Guard The National Gaurd was the collective military of the fifty states. Many of their forces have scattered across America, but still conduct attacks against the KPA. They often move from state to state. In Homefront the Voice of Freedom, Ben Walker joined up with National Guardsmen from San Diego. They traveled throughout the country aiding resistance groups. By 2027, several National Guard formations, including the 185th Armor Regiment and the 40th Infantry Division, were still in the fight. American Resistance Since the Occupation began American Resistance fighters have fought alongside U.S. Armed Forces. They have also provided resources such as fuel and shelter for the troops stuck in occupied territory. During the Battle of San Francisco several Resistance fighters aided the troops with three trucks of jet fuel and fighting alongside them to take the Golden Gate Bridge. Artillery Not much is known about the United States artillery units, other than they use DPICM rounds. Equipment Because of the Wordwide Economic Collapse, America's military simply did not have enough funding to re-modernize all their forces. Therefore, much of the USAF's equipment are the same ones they have been using since before the economic downturn, which started in 2007, 20 years before the events of Homefront. Their uniform looks the same as it does today, except with a grayish tone to it, contrasting the KPA's reddish-brown uniform. USAF snipers have ghillie suits that are colored a light yellow, also contrasting the KPA's orange ghillie suits. The USAF's small arms, first seeing service up to 6 decades before Homefront, include the M4 Rifle, M16, M249 SAW, PWS, and the M110. The USAF has a variety of vehicles and drones comparable to the KPA's variety. USAF helicopters include the AH-64, AH-700, and the UH-60. The USAF's main battle tank is the M1A3, which was developed despite the economic problems of the time, rivaling the KPA's T-99. The USAF's only APC happens to also be the KPA's only APC, that being the LAV-25. Also, the USAF has only one type of Humvee, the M1151, which the KPA also uses. The USAF's usage of drones is just as extensive and sophisticated as the KPA's; the USAF drones include the RQ-10, the AQ-11, the MQ-50 MG, and the MQ-60 AT. Trivia *Strangely, the troops seem to be wearing a different camo from the ACUPAT from the US Army and MARPAT from the USMC. *All of the military should either use the ACR, XCR, SCAR, M6A4, Colt CM901, Colt Accurized Carbine or the Colt ACC-M by 2013 due to the Individual Carbine competition. Strangley, all forces are using M4s and M16s, although the economic difficulties in Homefront's backstory combined with the KPA invading and confiscating weaponry may have resulted in the military being forced to use older equipment. In the storyline of Homefront, the ACR might have won the competition and that might explain why there are ACRs that are full-auto. Category:Homefront factions